<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our forgotten Past - The forgotten history of shifters by RavensBlueAmber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083429">Our forgotten Past - The forgotten history of shifters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/RavensBlueAmber'>RavensBlueAmber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse TWW's Survival Guide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#TSOD, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omegaverse, Shifters, True Blood Saga, Two Souls One Destiny, a/b/o dynamics, beta, omega - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/RavensBlueAmber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the survival guide omegaverse "books" made by RavensBlueAmber, they decided to make up their own diverse omegaverse universe and this is a fictive book referenced in their stories. This book contains lore about the wild vs. city shifters livelihoods and history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse TWW's Survival Guide [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659013</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our forgotten Past - The forgotten history of shifters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long before our timeline, there was a time, of harmony where animals and the homo races lived in balance on the mainland. That balance was disrupted when the 3rd wave of homos, specifically the homo sapiens, immigrated from Africa to the mainland. The newcomers didn't look as much at first, and their numbers steadily declined over the following years. But then something changed, what changed we don't know, but something must have triggered in their genes. The last struggle for survival, maybe, before going extinct. Basically their attitude started to transform and change towards life. They threw the power balance out of the window and bred like rapid fire. Their approach going from peaceful to aggressive. Turning at everything and everyone. Even their own species was at risk. Both the animals and the other homo races were rapidly declining because of the homo sapiens mass killings. It had to stop, the other homo races and the animals turned desperate. And they started an all against all war. If we look at the remains in fossilised dead animals stomaches we have found remains of the homo races and the same is found in the homos races just with animal remains. So we have found all the more intelligent animals at that time attacked and killed homos. Blood was spilt in the next many centuries. So much that all species were on the brink of extinction.</p><p><br/>
But one day that all changed, an animal and a human both tired of the constant war and death. They accepted each other as equals and was ready to die by the other's limp. They both wanted to go back to before the 3rd wave to harmony and balance. They went and the animal took out the heart of the human while it was still alive. A miracle happened and the soul of the human transferred to the animal the two of them becoming one as they shared the body. How we can see this through science is that it was not a first. The animal-human started a wave of humans giving up their body to the animals and animals giving up their flesh for humans to feed on. On that promise that their soul would live on. For what we can see in the fossils of the pre-pre-phase shifters the human that did this was of the homo race, homo heidelbergensis, the ancestors to homo sapiens. This was about 500.000 years ago.</p><p><br/>
At some point, there was enough on both this new race of animal-human and human-animal that they also joined in on the war. Instead of just holding up peace flags. But they didn't stand united the human-animal saw themselves as superior over the other races included the animal-humans. So, now we had 5 big fronts the homo sapiens, the homo heidelbergensis, the human-animals, the animal-humans and the animals in that order.</p><p>Now we are at 400.000 years ago.<br/>
To survive the animal-humans breed with animals from their respective species and themselves as did the human-animals. Because of this some animals and homo heidelbergensis were becoming more attuned with each other meaning some animals becoming more intelligent and getting a front brain conscious alike of homo heidelbergensis. The homo heidelbergensis got a better understanding with nature and reconnect with a flow of instinct they lost a long time ago, about 700.000 years ago actually.</p><p><br/>
The new dominant semi-species that evolved from both homo heidelbergensis and the animals must have noted the change in themselves as they neared 330.000 years ago, closing rapidly in on the 300.000 years ago, where we know that the homo heidelbergensis went extinct about that time. Both their sides was losing rapidly to the homo sapiens at 5 tug a war. They had to do something fast.</p><p><br/>
The new semi-species sat down and discussed their survival, and the result was to pair up with the remaining homo heidelbergensis'. In a last-ditch attempt for survival. Why the homo heidelbergensis' instead of the homo sapiens? Well, we believe it was because the homo heidelbergensis treated intelligent animals better than homo sapiens. The next 30.000 years was spent going around and making pacts with the homo heidelbergensis.</p><p><br/>
300.000 years ago, rolled around and there was almost no homo heidelbergensis left the last of their species went extinct in the next 8.000 years forward. The five-end war became to 4. 1/4 being in a pre-phase shifter's stage against the homo sapiens and each other of course. This what we researchers have dubbed the pre-phase of all shifter races. All the components were there but the whole species was a mess. There was no secondary gender at this time. Only Primary and tertiary excited. Primary coming from the homo heidelbergensis and tertiary from the animal sides. Another problem was the Primary and tertiary ignorance they wanted to be in control all the time. Not letting the other get a say. In the animal-humans, it was the tertiary that held control and in the human-animal, it was the primary. It would be a constant tug-of-war between them. As we know from all the victims nowadays, that have lost contact with their secondary gender. They behave like wild animals, fighting a fight against their very nature, with nothing to gain.</p><p><br/>
250.000 years ago and the three sides against the homo sapiens found themselves losing. The homo sapiens outsmarted them at every turn and the pre-shifters feared for their extinction. They started to feel like animals trapped, and when animals feel trapped they want to hide. We can see a sudden change in attitude around this time by observing the fossils left behind. The homo heidelbergensis w. the intelligent animals inside them or visa versa. Started to change form every so slowly they started to shift from one side to the other. From Primary to tertiary and back. This third pre-shifter species of sorts was different than the animal-humans and human-animals. They lived a balanced life w. the ones turned opposite from themselves. You see when you turn people or animals to sharing 2 souls from having to different destinies to one, also known as two souls sharing the same body. You'll have to eat the other soul's flesh, more precisely the heart while they are still alive, for the soul to transfer. They even breed together. Across species. Which is why they were able to start shifting from primary to tertiary, back and forth. Because they mixed their DNA w. each other across a species already carrying two souls.</p><p><br/>
Of course, shifting it is not something you just do. You might a WhyType video of something shifting in one fast fluent motion. Why it looks cool and all this is not how reality works. It takes years to master a fluid transformation and that's only the transformation mind you. You can read more of the shifting mechanism under The Shifting chapter. The only thing I would like to note was that this shifting thing took decades to perfect. And at this time they could only shift at most a little under a 1/16 of the way.</p><p><br/>
By 240.000 years ago, this shifting process was starting<br/>
By 231.000 years ago, this shifting process was up at 1/8 or 2/16 of the way.<br/>
By 223.000 years ago, this shifting process was up at 2/8 or 4/16 of the way.<br/>
By 215.000 years ago, this shifting process was up at 3/8 or 6/16 of the way.<br/>
By 207.000 years ago, this shifting process was up at 4/8 or 8/16 of the way.<br/>
By 199.000 years ago, this shifting process was up at 5/8 or 10/16 of the way.<br/>
By 191.000 years ago, this shifting process was up at 6/8 or 12/16 of the way.<br/>
By 183.000 years ago, this shifting process was up at 7/8 or 14/16 of the way.</p><p>175.000 years ago, this shifting process has reached a complete transformation from one to the other.</p><p>The homo heidelbergensis animals were now able to fully shift. Marking the homo heidelbergensis animals the first shifters. But the process was really slow-moving they spent about 50 years in the shifting process. It took them a lifetime. And some of the stages are less than pleasant to move around in. At this decade packs had become everything, the caring of one another had become a part of survival. The hierarchy thing came first later. The next 5.000 years was spent in tandem shifting back and forth. Making the other pre-shifter species notice them. They wanted part of this new shifting ability both turning their effort away from the homo sapiens the next decade to try to take the ability by force. They were unable too. The shifters outsmarted them and were just as level headed as the homo sapiens which befouled the human-animals and animal-humans. How could they be so homo, so primate when they had an animal soul within them?</p><p><br/>
It was easy from the 175.000-170.000 years ago, the homo heidelbergensis animals developed a little something called the secondary gender. Or the first called betas. It didn't have a soul like Primary and tertiary. It was its own thing but not. It could be filtered onto both the Primary and tertiary when one of them was in control but it could also stand at the wheel on its own. It was the balance that held the Primary and tertiary for fighting for control. The secondary gender was made for holding the peace in one's body as well as one's pack.<br/>
170.000 years ago, the Era for shifters changed. From the pre-shifter phase to the shifter phase. The other pre-shifter wanted in. They all were still at war with the homo sapiens and the other pre-shifters was losing numbers quickly thanks to not having evolved to shift and unable to steal it from the homo heidelbergensis animals.</p><p><br/>
The homo heidelbergensis animals wanted to survive extinction as did the human-animals and animal-humans. But for the homo heidelbergensis animals to do that they needed numbers they didn't have. They couldn't just turn more homo heidelbergensis since they had gone extinct over 100.000 years ago. Homo sapiens was out of the question most turned homo sapiens species went extinct sooner or later. But this is where the human-animals and animal-humans come into the picture.</p><p><br/>
By 130.000 years ago, there was no human-animals and animal-humans left. They had all become part of the race homo heidelbergensis animals. But instead of uniting them it had divided them. Many of the human-animals and animal-humans contained angered spirits. On how they became to be. Some of them having pre-traits that resembles what we have today in the secondary genders. There was no hierarchy between the packs, within the packs.</p><p><br/>
By120.000 years ago, the pre-traits began showing up on the secondary gender, having nowhere else to go. If there would be balance it had to be removed from the Primary and tertiary souls. and it worked. The balance was once again restored. But the animals wanted hierarchy to be sated. And the secondary gender needed it. To have put all the miss-matched traits into order and into place.</p><p><br/>
By 110.000 years ago, the eye glowing thing became apparent. We believe it was necessary for the homo heidelbergensis animals to know when the secondary gender was leading since it couldn't just transform itself into a 3rd form.</p><p><br/>
By 100.000 years ago, the eye glowing thing was connected to certain behaviours. The ones with a purple hue were breeders the ones with a green hue was the caretakers and the ones with the light blue hue was the peacekeepers.</p><p><br/>
By 90.000 years ago, wombs and penises were getting a system. You see when they started turning each other all those years ago, they didn't care much about the gender. You would think they would go for their own gender but it was quite the opposite. They went for the opposite sex of themselves. Let me tell you it was weird back then</p><p>By 70.000 years ago, four genders had started to form:</p><p>a female with a womb and a womb 2</p><p>a male with a penis and womb 2</p><p>a female with a womb and penis</p><p>a male with a penis</p><p>These were the pre-phased omegas and alphas. The two above being the caretakers and having the green hue eyes as a show of this, in their eyes when in their secondary gender. The defenders having the purple hue.</p><p><br/>
By 60.000 years ago, the ears and tails started showing up on the human babies when born and until they could shift. They would show up again if extreme emotions were overwhelming them.</p><p><br/>
By 50.000 years ago, the scent glands became more profound on the different genders.</p><p><br/>
By 40.000 years ago, two extra genders had started to form:</p><p>a male with a penis</p><p>a female with a womb</p><p>these two evolved from the caretakers.</p><p><br/>
By 30.000 years ago, the packs have become big and diverse. And a new problem erose. Territory. Both objects, land and people. That was when fangs extended and the mating bites started to appear. And it rumbled the whole hierarchy on a whole new level. Now tying the mates together with an emotional bond.</p><p>By 20.000 years ago, the defenders, caretakers and peacekeepers build reflected what they did as a living.</p><p><br/>
By 10.000 years ago, Alphas and omegas had formed. We believe the evolution was pushed ahead by the homo sapiens interfering. There is some evidence found that homo sapiens took the shifters as slaves and used them to hard labour, working their fields, hunting for them, gathering for them, building monuments. Alphas have penises w. knots on them to be able to tie with the omegas. So they could spend more time together. Omegas having upped their fertility, so when they had been knotted, the chance of getting babies was higher.</p><p><br/>
By year 0, we have found records of True mates in the wealthy inscriptions on their graves. So they had a guide in their next life to handle their slaves. True mates are four souls that complete each other. As you might not know when true mates encounter their true mate. They fill and incredibly pull towards each other. They smell incredible to you and you almost get aroused by it. At this point, the trigger hasn't happened yet, and you can still walk away. But as soon as the trigger happens you will do anything in your power to mate your destined one, sometimes even ending up killing the true mate in the process. One the grave inscriptions it was clear it was a problem to have True mates. They couldn't control their breeding happens or separate them and if you killed one, you killed the other.</p><p><br/>
After the middle ages, the decline of slave shifters became apparent. The Church came to power some places and they saw the shifters as demons. Or that's is what they told the commoners. There is found proof that the church kept them as pets or sex slaves. Away from the public eye. The shifters went into hiding in the forest masking themselves as animals.</p><p><br/>
If we look at it worldwide, the shifters first emerged from the forests in the 18th century, again. By their own free will of course. They wanted to rejoin the society and the human kingdoms and governments let them. Why? You may ask, because of Arven. A peace treaty made between the human apes and the slaves, the shifters in the year 1802. It's about freedom and having human rights. To have children and self-care without being trapped in cages. And so much more read more about Arven under the chapter: The peace treaty - Arven.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>